Open Your Eyes
by It'sOnlyLife
Summary: No!" She cried breaking away from Jimmy, the door swung open and there stood Nathan. Jimmy pulled the trigger and gunshots and screams echoed throughout the room.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Haley James Scott sat back up against the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs trembling. Her fingers fiddled with the sleeve of the blue stripped hoodie she was wearing as she looked around the room. Mouth McFadden, Bevin Maskey, Skills Taylor, Rachel Gattina, Abby Brown, Jimmy Edwards and Marcus Coloma surrounded her. These people were her friends and classmates and the thought of them being in harm's way made her heart beat faster. The one thing she could take comfort in was the fact that Nathan was safe.

"How long do we have to wait?" Marcus asked interrupting her thoughts.

"I don't know." She replied softly.

"What do you mean you don't know? You told us to wait here!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Hey, leave Haley alone she knows what she's doing." Bevin announced from the table, Skill's arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"We have to wait till the police tell us it's safe, it's protocol - ."

"Screw the protocol there's a lunatic out there with a gun!" He cried pointing to the door.

"What makes you think he's a lunatic?" Questioned Jimmy and Marcus turned to face him.

"Jeez, I don't know fat ass maybe because they brought a gun into the school," He snarled sarcastically, "Look I don't know about the rest of you but I'm leaving." He stated walking toward the door.

"You can't, you have to stay here."

"Get out of my way." He demanded shoving Haley back toward the wall.

"I would listen to her." Jimmy suggested calmly.

"Why should - ." Marcus stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened in fear as he saw the gun in Jimmy's hand.

Nathan Scott's hands were trembling. His knuckles were beginning to turn white as they were tightly curled around the metal bat in his sweaty palms. His heart was pounding in his chest and his mouth was dry. He slowly turned the corner and took a deep breath before knocking on the tutor's center door.

"Jim, what are you doing?" Mouth asked.

"Don't talk to me Mouth!" Jimmy demanded.

"And you get away from the door." He commanded pointing the gun at Marcus.

"All right dude, chill." He said putting his hands up and stepping away from the door but a knock from the other side made him stop.

"Great," He muttered under his breath, "Everyone be quite." The knocking stopped and a voice called out.

"Haley!" It's me open up." Jimmy instructed.

"Did you tell him we were in here?" Jimmy asked and Haley shook her head.

"No, I swear."

"Well either way it doesn't matter, he's going to die." He replied, his finger resting on the trigger.

"No, please - . "

"Shut up and open the door."

"I can't he's my husband, you'll kill him - "

"I said open the door." He growled pointing the gun directly in her face. Haley's fingers clumsily fiddled with the lock.

"Nathan! Run, Jimmy has a gun!" She shouted.

"You stupid bitch!" He cried pulling her back.

"Open the door!" He ordered Marcus and he obeyed.

"No!" She cried breaking away from Jimmy, the door swung open and there stood Nathan. Jimmy pulled the trigger and gunshots and screams echoed throughout the room.

So what do you think? Should I continue, please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews )

Lucas Scott's heart was beating hard against his chest and he subconsciously pulled on the collar of his shirt. He tightened his grip around the baseball bat in his hands, his only defense against a lunatic with a gun. His eyes narrowed as he saw the trail of blood on the white hallway floors and followed it. The trail led him to the the library and he cautiously pushed the door open and each step he took was a careful and silent one. He followed the trail to behind a bookshelf, he lifted the bat ready to strike and turned the corner sharply. The sight he was met with made him drop the bat immediately.

"Brooke, Peyton thank God I - ." He stopped when he saw that blood was dripping freely from a dark red stain on Brooke's jeans.

"Lucas." They sobbed.

"Brooke - " He was lost for words as he knelt down beside her.

"W-what are you doing here?" Her voice shook as she talked.

"I got scared when I couldn't find you outside and someone told me you and Peyton got trampled in the hallway." He told her, he took off his long sleeved button up shirt and wrapped it around her leg. He looked down at the used, bloody paper towels.

"They were all I could find to stop the bleeding." Peyton explained and Lucas nodded.

"Are you all right?" He asked, his eyes looking down at her cut hands.

"Yeah I just fell on some broken glass."

"I'm scared Luke." Brooke said.

"I know, but it'll be okay." He told her stroking her cheek.

"We need to get out of here, I was just in the hallway and I didn't see anyone. I think we should try and make a break for it." Lucas announced.

"Do you think it's a good idea to move her?" Peyton questioned.

"No but we don't have a choice."

"Ok."

"How you doing pretty girl?" He asked, his fingers trailing down the side of her face, wiping at her tears.

"It hurts."

"I know but do you trust me?" He asked and she looked at Peyton for a moment before turning back to face him.

"I do."

"Good, now I'm going to pick you up okay?" He explained and he couldn't help my notice how perfect she fit into his arms. The sound of gunshots made them freeze.

"That didn't sound good." Peyton replied.

Time had stopped in the room, shock and fear were etched on the faces of the terrified students. The smell of gun powder was now laced throughout the air and Jimmy's hand trembled as the reality of his actions set it. Marcus lay on the floor blood pouring from a wound in his chest, Nathan stood half hidden by the door droplets of blood on his shirt and Haley stood in front of him a look of confusion and shock on her face.

"Nathan, your shirt." She gasped out and she stood for a moment, swaying before her legs buckled underneath her. Nathan's quick reflects caught her before she hit the ground, his arms wrapping her waist. Blood was seeping through her hoodie staining it red, he gently laid her down on the floor, her head in his lap and his blue eyes caught her brown ones.

"W-What did you d-do?" Asked Rachel, horrified. "You shot them."

"I-I..." Jimmy stammered.

"Haley, baby oh God." He whispered his eyes moving his attention to the swelling stain that was coming from her shoulder.

"Someone, get me something to stop the bleeding." He demanded and Bevin passed him a sweater that had been discarded on the floor.

"This might hurt." He placed the sweater on her wound and she moaned at his touch.

"Nathan - ."

"I'm sorry, baby but you're gonna be fine, you'll be all right." He reassured her.

"A-Are you all r-right?" She asked, her eyes looking at the blood that was on his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about." He tried to keep his voice steady and clam.

_"It's not my blood, it's hers." _He thought.

"I-Is he okay?" Abby asked pointing to Marcus who lay in a pool of his own blood. Mouth moved and placed his fingers on his neck.

"I can't find a pulse," He announced, "I think he's dead."

"You killed him." Abby sobbed.

"I-I didn't mean to, t-they just - ." Jimmy tried to agure.

"Look at what you did!" Nathan shouted.

"I didn't - . "

"You didn't mean to but you did and now someone is hurt and another is dead."

"Nathan, don't." Haley objected from his arms, sweat had begun to form on her forehead.

"I can't be here, I can't be here, I can't be here." Abby sobbed from the corner.

"Shut up! I need to think." Jimmy commanded.

"Jimmy, maybe you should give yourself up when the police get here, they might - ."

"Don't! Don't even finish that sentence Bevin."

"Hey, man don't point the gun at her." Skills demanded, standing up.

"Sit down, Skills, I shot them I'll shoot you if I have to."

"Skills, sit down." Bevin pleaded pulling on his sleeve.

"Can someone please cover him up?" Jimmy asked pointing at Marcus, everyone stared at the lifeless body in front of them.

"I said cover him up!" He shouted.

"With what?" Rachel questioned, "You shot him, you deal with it." Jimmy ran his hand through his hair and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"I can't be around him." He muttered under his breath.

"Everyone get up." He demanded.

"Why?"

"Because I said so, now get up we're going to the library."

"I can't move Haley, I could risk - ."

"I don't care Scott, you can leave her or you can bring her either way you're coming with us." Anger flashed through his eyes and Nathan opened his mouth to agure.

"Nathan it's okay, I'm all right it'll be all right." She whispered, giving him a small smile but Nathan wasn't convinced.

"Everyone's going to walk in a single line and if you try to run, I'll shoot you."Jimmy instructed and Nathan gently picked Haley, her good arm was wrapped tightly around his neck. Every whimper that escaped from her mouth, made his heart ache.

"I wish you hadn't come back for me." She spoke softly, her breath tickled his ear and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"I wanted to."

"I wish you were safe."

"I don't want to be safe without you." He replied, kissing her on the forehead.

They moved slowly down the hallway, Abby lead the way, Rachel stood behind Mouth her hand on his shoulder. Bevin's hand was entwined with Skills, Haley was pressed tightly against Nathan's chest and Jimmy stood behind them ready to fire. Slowly they turned the corner and came face to face with Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton.

Good? Bad? Should I continue? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Thanks for all the reviews. I do not own anything.

"What's going on? Why did you stop?" Jimmy asked stepping out behind Nathan to get a better look.

"J-Jimmy you're the shooter?" Lucas asked trying to deny that his friend could be capable of this.

"No Lucas, I brought this in for show and tell." He replied sarcastically and Brooke whimpered.

"What happened to her?"

"You shot her." Peyton responded bitterness in her voice.

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, you did when you were aiming for those jocks in the hallway you missed and shot her." Peyton explained.

"Great, just what I need another one." Jimmy muttered.

"What do you mean another one?" Lucas questioned and looked to the group behind Jimmy, noticing Haley.

"Oh God, Hales." Haley slowly turned and faced her best friend.

"Hey buddy." She whispered.

"You shot her!" Lucas snapped, his eyes filled with rage.

"I wasn't aiming for her, I was aiming for him," Jimmy pointed at Nathan, "She just got in the way."

_"She just got in the way."_

"That's my wife you're talking, you just can't talk about people's lives like they don't mean anything." Nathan growled, stepping closer to Jimmy.

"Enough!" Jimmy shouted, "Just everyone shut the hell up." He commanded and grabbed Peyton roughly by the arm.

"Did you see you anyone else walking around?" Peyton stared at him terrified, unable to speak.

"Answer me!" He demanded pressing the gun into her neck.

"I-I, n-no I didn't s-see anyone." She stammered out.

"Good, now all of us are going to go to the library." He said, keeping a firm grip on Peyton as they all walked in a somber silence.

Karen Roe hummed softly to herself as she walked around her cafe, picking up dirty dishes, placing them on a tray and wiping down the tables. Business was now slow as lunch hour had just ended and the place was deserted. Abruptly the door opened and her soon to be husband rapidly walked through it.

"Keith," She smiled brightly, "I was just - "

"Have you seen the news?" He asked, his face was serious and her smile disappeared.

"No, why?" He walked up to counter and picked up the remote.

_"The police have confirmed that there are students inside the building but at this time are not able to tell how many are armed, we will keep you updated with new information as we received it. We do know that parents are beening asked to come and gather their child and - . "_ Keith clicked the off button and the screen went black.

"Oh my God." She spoke softly and the tray she was holding fell to the floor with a thunderous crash of breaking glass. Keith moved and placed his hands on her shoulders that had begun to quiver.

"Hey, it'll be okay, he'll be okay." He spoke with utter confidence.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, tears had begun to leak out of the corners of her eyes.

"Because I'll make sure of it," He told her wiping at her tears, "Now let's go." Karen nodded and bolted for the door, Keith grabbed her jacket off the chair and headed after her.

"Sit down," He pointed to the floor and he sat upon the table, placing a chair under his feet, "I want to be able to see all of you." They did as they were told and sat on the floor their backs against the bookshelf.

"I want all of your cell phones." He commanded and very reluctantly they pushed their cell phones toward him and shut each of them off.

"I think we should elevate Brooke's leg." Lucas suggested and Jimmy stared at him for a moment before nodding his head.

"You," He pointed at Skills," Get some pillows from the student reading area." Skills nodded, getting up and Jimmy's eyes followed his every move.

"Here." He handed Lucas three pillows.

"Thanks." He made them into a stack and looked at Brooke.

"This is going to hurt." He gently picked up her leg and placed it onto the stack of pillows, she let out a small cry and Lucas winced.

"Sorry."

"Lucas," She sobbed. "I don't want to die."

"Hey," He said sternly, "You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'll make sure you won't. I promise."

Keith stood in the middle of the gym, looking at the mist of students around him.

"Keith," Karen cried making him turn around, "He's not on the list."

"Are you sure?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I had them double check and neither is Haley or Nathan." She sobbed into his chest.

"I don't see Brooke or Peyton around here either."

"Oh God, their still in the building." Karen sobbed harder and Keith whispered comforting words into her ear as he held her.

"How are you doing?" Nathan asked looking down at Haley who between his legs, leaning up against his chest. She was pale, her face was moist with sweat and her hair was damp. He pushed back a strand of her hair that was sticking to her face behind her ear.

"I'm okay." She whispered hoarsely, her mouth was becoming dry and her lips were starting to crack.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." He said.

"Is it working?" She questioned looking up at him with a small smile.

"No," He returned her smile with a weak one of his own, "I won't feel better until you're out of here and safe."

"I love you." She told him looking lovingly into his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you too." He replied kissing her temple and entwining his hand in her good one. He felt her tremble against him and he held her tighter/

"Yo, Luke I gotta say your girl isn't looking too good." Skills announced and Lucas looked at Brooke who was using his thigh as a pillow. She was sweating, her face was ashen, and her eyes were closed.

"Brooke?" He said and she opened her eyes.

"You have to stay awake."

"Lucas," She breathed, "I have to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it pretty girl?" He asked, brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I know this isn't a good time but I think I'm pregnant." She confessed before closing her eyes and entering a world of unconscious.

So what do think good? Bad? Please review.


End file.
